


Steaks and Vodka

by ceciwrites



Series: My SH Love Fest Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: Catarina drops by Magnus apartment to check up on him, ready to lend an ear when she finds him in a less than ideal mood.Set somewhere in the late 1900s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SH Love Fest Day 2: Friend Love

As she stepped through the portal, she found herself in front of the doors leading into the apartment. She could easily have portalled straight into the living room, but given the fact that she had no idea which state she would find him in, she decided surprising him wasn’t the best idea.

After knocking a few times, she opened the door, taking a careful step into the hallway before calling out. “Magnus?” No answer. Had it been anyone else, they would probably have just turned around and left. Catarina, however, was not going to go anyway until she was sure that her friend was okay, and so she walked a little further into the apartment.

It seemed completely silent at first but as she approached the living room, she could clearly hear the familiar sounds; the crackling of flames, the bubbles rising in a boiling potion, the crunching sound of ingredients being turned to dust in a mortar.

The sight that met her as she entered the room in itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Magnus settled on of the coaches, dozens of tiny bottles and jars spread across the coffee table, potion brewing on the side. But Magnus, oh dear, Magnus.

His movements were rough, too much force put into them, completely lacking their usual elegance, lacking the usual flair that normally flowed from his body as he worked. His jaw was clenched, shoulders tense. “Magnus.” Still nothing.

She walked across the room, the urgency evident in her steps, and sat down beside him on the couch, a hand covering his, effectively stopping their repetitive, destructive movement. Finally, he looked at her. His eyes were missing their familiar spark; black and yellow filled with anger, softening only a little as they met hers.

“Look,” she said, moving a hand up to brush a loose strand of hair out of his face, “I don’t know what happened. But I’m gonna go cook us some dinner and you can tell me everything while we eat.”

She rose from the couch and started walking towards the kitchen when Magnus spoke. “I’ll join you in a bit, I just need finish this.” She looked back at him, a smile on his lips as she gave a small nod before leaving the room.

About half an hour later, the apartment was filled with a wonderful smell of food. The table was already set, when Magnus appeared in doorway, a bottle of red wine waiting along with a few delicious looking side dishes. “Thank you.”

“That what friends are for right?” Catarina smiled as she checked to see if the steaks were done, before turning off the stove. As she finished the last few things, Magnus poured them both a glass of wine, and soon enough they were both seated at the dinner table. “Now tell me what happened.”

Magnus stilled, the anger from before flashing momentarily in his eyes, before sighing and taking a sip of his wine. “Entitled, condescending shadowhunters happened,” he said, as if it explained everything, and it was more than enough for Catarina to understand.

She snapped her fingers, their wine glasses not accompanied by a couple of colourful drinks. The was a slight look of confusion on Magnus face as he looked between his friend and the glasses. She just shrugged, swallowing her food before answering his unspoken question. “It just sounded like we could both do with a bit of vodka to get through that story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like "short and late" are gonna be a theme for these fics. Smh.


End file.
